Intertwined Fates
by AngelicFiend
Summary: Four fates drawn together by mysterious circumstances. And their fates are drawn to one goal. Unite the magical and non magical world. What if Prince Charles had a daughter, older than his son and heir, born in wedlock and rightful heir the the English throne? What if Hermione Granger was born a Riddle? And how will the affect the wizarding and muggle world?
1. Chapter 1

A/N

HG/DM, HP/OC  
As much as we know about Hermione from the series, there is also quite a lot we don't know.  
We know she is quiet, studious and absolutely devoted to her friends and family. She is powerful and intelligent and she has shown a vengeful side when provoked. Although she has friends, she is more inclined to be a loner. She is an animal lover and a rights activist.  
In the war of Nature Vs Nurture, all of the above are considered a natural thing. An ingrained trait of the human psyche.

Please Note that this is an ALT Universe. Dumbledore is not killed by Snape, and of course my entire storyline goes so far from canon it isn't funny (or it might be, I'm not too sure yet .) Dumbledore is still very enraptured by the Deathly Hallows.

**PROLOGUE: The Unknown Prophesy**

1 November 1978

_"When the heir comes into her own, the magical world will know war like nothing the world has before seen. A new magical royal line will rise from the ashes and bring about a new Age of Learning. The Griffon and the Snake will bring peace to the land and unite those with power and those without under one flag. When the crown births a snake and a snake hatches a lioness, then and only then will the world know peace."_

Dumbledore sat in his office, hands resting in his lap, the shards of the broken prophesy still scattered on the floor.  
He knew he could not let this come to pass. The world was not ready. The Muggle's would not be ready for a very long time for that kind of information to come out. And he was yet to find all of the Hallows.  
He had the wand. And he had done the very thing the wand had called for. The myth did not mention it. It was an old _old _magic. He had split his soul. For the ultimate power of the wand came from the soul itself. The Elder Wand was a horcrux.  
The Cloak and the Stone however where not his. The Cloak had been passed down through generations of family and the Stone had disappeared. Dumbledore steepled his fingers as he thought. He needed to change this prophesy, but how?

**19 September 1979**

The halls rang with the sound of a woman's screams. The house elves stopped what they were doing, making sure to keep out of the way of the worried witches and wizards who paced the drawing room of the Manor.  
And then the screams stopped.  
For a few moments their was silence. The witches and wizards held their breaths until a newborn baby's wail pierced the air.  
Inside the birthing room a tired looking witch was passed her newborn baby. Looking at her soft downy hair she felt her heart swell and then fear set in. She needed to keep her safe. She looked up at the dark haired man next to her. "I know you have muggles you trust Tom."

The dark haired man looked at the witch with her wild curly hair in a disarray. "I know of a squib servant who will raise her away from the war Bellatrix. I will take our daughter to him."  
Bellatrix took one last look at her newborn child. "Tell him her name. Hermione."

**21 October 1979**

The woman was hidden away in a small apartment not far from her husbands residence. Her time was to come any day now. She had seen it in the stars. She had heard the prophesy.  
She had met the Prince through the Minister for Magic. Only a few knew that the current British Royal family were a line of squibs. The Minister had arranged the secret marriage to the Prince of Wales. It was the Royal Family's plan to bring magic back to the throne. They were married and then an unbreakable vow was cast. When she bore an heir, she was to die. She knew the importance of her mission. Whether she birthed an heir or not, she knew either way she would die. Her master would make sure that. She looked at the tattoo of the skull and the snake on her foot as she lay in bed. It was then when she noticed her water break.

**31 October 1981**

Mummy and Daddy seem scared. Mummy is carrying me up the stairs while Daddy is yelling at someone. Did the other person do something really bad? Daddy doesn't yell at anyone unless they do something really bad. Maybe it was the scary man with the long black hair come again to try and talk to Mummy. Mummy was nice to him, but Daddy said he was a Death Eater. That sounds scary.  
Mummy is in my room now and has put me in my crib.  
Someone is laughing now and coming into my room.  
"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now."  
"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… "

Mummy hit the floor in a flash of green and then a scary man looked at me and then flashed green again. Then everything went black.

**1 September 1990  
**  
The Sorting hat had completed its song and the sorting had begun. Names were called out. Older students clapped when the first years were sorted into their new house. Professor McGonagall had called through the "A"'s and had started on the "B"'s. Her stomach flipped. She was so scared everyone's jaw would hit the floor when her name was said. She had been raised by a succession of nannies, each one only lasting a year. She saw her father only a handful of times. He was always cold and distant. Never spending much time there. He would ask her nannies of her progress, what she was learning, what had she done. He would then come and talk to her for a few moments, give her some extravagant gift and then leave.

As she knew her name drew nearer and nearer her whole body began to shake in fear. Almost no one knew who she was. But if her name was said, everyone would treat her like an alien.

"Windsor, Victoria"

She was right, there were dropped jaws, but not quite so many as she would have thought. She walked with shaking legs up to the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Hmmm, Royal are you girl? I haven't seen your type in many a long year. Smart, you seem. And you have the mark of destiny on you. You were born to rule, dear girl. And I know just the place that will teach you everything you need."  
With a slight pause the Hat shouted: "SLYTHERIN!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N  
From now on, the story wont jump around as much. Unless stated otherwise, the story will centre around Hermione.

**Chapter One: Truths Uncovered  
**

Hermione sat in the back of the library, the book from the Restricted Section propped up by some lesser controversial tomes. In the wizarding world, she was an adult now. Free to roam the Restricted Section. And anywhere for that matter that really took her fancy. But she didn't care to go exploring places. She finally had access to a large amount of controversial material.  
The book "Blod Drylac Aecraft Niht" which loosely translated to Blood Magic and its Uses.  
She was curious. She knew not all blood magic was a bad thing, but she knew that to do blood magic there had to be a total want to know something. To do something. Flipping through the book one spell caught her eye. It tested heritage. _This could be fun..._

She looked at the directions of the spell. It seemed simple enough. She just needed to prick her finger and dip the tip of a quill in the blood. Pointing your wand at the quill you said the spell and hey presto, your parents names were revealed to you. Of course it would come in handy for someone who didn't know who their parents were. And seeing as she knew who here parents were she could see no harm in doing the spell.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching her, she raised her wand. "Accio sewing needle."

There must have been one very close because almost as soon as the words left her lips there was a perfect sewing needle sitting in front of her.  
A second year Hufflepuff who had been doing cross stitch while reading screamed in surprise as the needle was ripped from her hands, earning her dirty looks from Madam Pince and the people studying around her.

Hermione looked at the small needle. For some reason she felt anxious. Slowly she picked it up and jabbed it into her left index finger. The blood welled up out of the tiny puncture quickly she picked up the quill and pointed the nib in the blood. Once the nib of her quill had soaked up the blood she pointed her wand at the quill. "Sanguinis Cognatione."

The quill jumped out of her hand and onto a piece of parchment she had prepared. Almost like an old muggle printer her quill wizzed back and forth over the parchment. "Hermione Jean" appeared first, with two lines extendingd diagonly from her name.

There was some disturbance coming from the other side of the library and Hermione looked up. The same second year who had been doing her cross stitch was being harrased by two older Slytherin boys she didn't know.

She stood and went to the girls defence.

"Blood – traitor, blood – traitor." The boys taunted the young girl. When the saw Hermione approch they ran away sniggering.

"Here is your needle back." Hermione handed the needle to the girl.

"Thanks." The young girl said as she started packing up. "Now seems the time to return to my common room I think." She packed up her belongings and left.  
As she walked back to her table to look at the new spell she learned, Blaise Zabini stepped uot from behind a bookcase, her peice of parchment in his hands.

"Ms... Granger is it? It would seem you need to come with me." Blaise wiggled the parchment back and forward out of her reach.

"Give that here, Zabini." Hermione said through clenched teeth.

Blaise just laughed as Hermione made a grab for it. He kept walking towards the exit waving it in her face. "Come on Granger. If you want it so bad, come and get it from me." Baise bolted out of the library and ran through the corridors out into the Entrance Hall. There he stopped, waiting for Hermione to catch up to him.

Hermione came barrelling down the staircase, her arms out in front of her as if she would strangle Blaise the moment she caught him. The moment her saw her though he ran again, heading towards the Whomping Willow. Either Blaise had no idea what that tree could do, or she was in big trouble.

It turned out to be that he did know what he was doing. As they ran closer, blaise flicked his want sending a small rock through the barage of whipping branches right to the knot that froze the tree. Hermione stopped in her tracks. This was not good.

"Granger, you can either come willingly or come by force with me. But there is no way am I going anywhere without you."

Hermione didn't understand all the fuss over a scrap of paper, but knew this was a trap. She decided to try and run.

"Incarcerous." Blaise muttered as ropes flew out the end of his wand, binding around Hermione's wrists and ankles. Taking the ropes in his hands, Blaise dragged her through the underground passage and up into the Shreiking Shack. He tied her to an old dusty couch and took her wand.

"I will be back, Granger. You better believe it." With a pop, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2 – The Great Reveal**

Hermione struggled against her bonds. She had never been so afraid in her life. Where had Blaise gone? What was going on?

She tried to bite her way through the ropes. It seemed to be her only option. She had managed to start to fray them when a pop was heard. Turning around she saw Lucius Malfoy. Her heart stopped in her throat as he slowly and silently walked towards her. Taking her ropes in hand, he untied her from the couch.

"I am going to remove your bonds. If you so much as sneeze, you will be back in them. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded meekly. She realised now where Blaise had gone. He had gone to the Dark Lord with indisputable evidence that she was in fact a mudblood. She was about to die.

Taking her by the hair, Lucius flicked his wand and the ropes disappeared entirely. He gave one final gaze around the Shrieking Shack. Suddenly the familiar pull behind her navel and the world disappearing made her realise they had apperated.

They appeared in a beautifully furnished room larger than the Gryffindor common-room. Several elite Death Eaters sat around a table in the far corner passing the piece of parchment between themselves. Blaise was being pat on the back by a hooded figure, pride written all over his face.

Hermione just stood stock still where Lucius had left her. She was about to die. Wandless and alone.

Lucius took the parchment from his wife and walked back to Hermione.

"Explain this to me, Ms. Granger. Was this some flight of fancy? Wishful thinking? Why would you draw such a ridiculous family tree?"

Suddenly Bellatrix Lestrange had shoved past Lucius, her hand wrapped around Hermione's throat.

"You think this is funny child? You think you can fool us with some doodles?" Slap.  
"You think that by writing these things you will be less of a mudblood?" Slap.  
"You are nothing but filth and are not the child born of my loins." Slap, slap.

Bellatrix let go and raised her wand, aiming it straight at Hermione's face.

The cloaked figure spoke up finally.

"Bella, be calm. There are ways and means to prove she is wrong. As the _muggles_ say; Innocent until proven guilty correct?"  
As he spun around, Hermione found herself face to face with Lord Voldermort.

Hermione had thought she was afraid. Now she knew true fear. Voldermort glided over and took the parchment from Lucius.

"It says here that you are my daughter. Written in blood. A member of the Order using blood magic. That is not something I thought I would live to see." The assembly of Death Eaters laughed. Voldermort handed the parchment to her. Looking at the names that were attached to the lines. Her parents names were not there. Attached to _Hermione Jean_ was _Bellatrix Druella_ and _Tom Marvolo_.

"I... I don't under-" Hermione started before Voldermort cut her off.

"Of course you wouldn't. It would seem my plans have gone awry. This is most unusual. I wonder who would have the nerve to betray the Dark Lord? Well of course we shall find out. Hand me your arm."

Against her will Hermione rose her arm. "There are more secure ways of knowing of someone's birth. This may hurt a little." Voldermort laughed at this.

Hermione felt her entire body shake. What was going on? How could she be Lord Voldermort's daughter? She was born and raised by Jean and Jack Granger!

"Verum Hereditarium." Voldermort hissed. Steam poured from the tip of his wand, wrapping around Hermione's arm. The sensation of worms trying to force their way through her skin was felt right up her arm. Then, it suddenly stopped. Gingerly she looked down and on her rist was the super imposed image of the Gaunt and the Black family tree.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was a Granger, not a Riddle! Gasps and murmors where heard amongst the assembled Death Eaters as even Voldermort took a step back in surpise.

Once the shock had settled in the room there was nothing but silence. Voldermort pulled up the sleeve of his robe and pushed his wand into the Dark Mark tattoo.

And nothing happened.

Everyone waited but no one came.

"Bella, get your Uncle Marius here now."

"That is the squib you left our daughter with?" Bellatrix screamed. "You left our newborn daughter with a basted born of the rape inflicted on his dear mother?"

"He was dedicated to our cause Bella. Now GO GET HIM!" With a pop Bellatrix Lestrange was gone.

"Narcissa, take young Ms. Riddle to a room upstairs and help her get ready. Her and I will be needing a talk soon."

Narcissa stood up from the table and walked towards Hermione. "Come Ms Riddle. It would be an honor to serve you at last."

Hermione folled Narcissa mutely. She was in a total state of shock. How could she be the daughter of the two most evil people known to the modern wizarding world?

She thought of making a run for it. But without her wand, she had no way to protect herself. So she followed.

Narcissa led her to an ornatly furnished bedroom. Heavy wodan furnature was excentuated by green, black and silver drapes. But she was to tired to think about how beautiful the room is. She found now that all she wanted to do was sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N  
Firstly I have to say, I am astounded at how popular this story has become in one day. Of course, I am only a casual writer. If I think up a story I like, I will write out some ideas and decide then if I should publish it.  
Its been up for a day and already there are followers and reviews. So to the people who have reviewed and followed, thank you. You will have to forgive any spelling or grammatical errors on my part. I am a telemarketer and I write these between calls (Except for today, I have food poisoning so I am at home :'( ) Other than that, enjoy!

This chapter is a Victoria chapter. There will be more Hermione chapters still as the story is based more around her and her place in the prophesy. But Victoria will still have her fair share and the occasional Harry or Draco chapter. Also I must say there will be a HUGE historical inaccuracy here. For that, forgive me. Anyway, as usual enjoy! ****

CHAPTER 3 – Fathomless

Victoria sat in the library her head stuck in a book on magical royalty. Her father had given her the task. He had an obsession with her taking the throne after him. She laughed internally. He believed he had a chance. He wanted to bring magic back to the English Throne. He didn't realize what that would entail.

Years of neglect had embittered her. He had never been there for her. He never told her who her mother was. He hadn't even let him meet her younger brothers. In the eyes of muggle England she didn't exist. But the worst thing, he had never told her he loved her.

"Screw him." She muttered standing up. As she walked out of the library muggleborn's and pureblood's alike bowed to her. It embarrassed her. Each had different reasons. The muggleborn's saw her as second in line to the throne. They felt like they owned some kind of secret knowledge, which was the case, true. But it bothered her. The pureblood's ignored that her grandmother was already seated on the throne and her father still had to come sit the throne before she was Queen. They already as good as worshiped her, claiming her to be the True Queen of Wizarding England.

She had few friends amongst the student body of Hogwarts. Who could she trust? Did they just want to be her friend because she would one day be a Queen? Did they think by being nice to her that they could earn some special favor? She knew the members of her house thought that way. _When she was queen would muggle hunting be legal again?_ Or there was: _Of course we Pureblood's will be a more elite part of society._

No. She had no idea who to trust. She had tried befriending Harry Potter in her first year. That had ended badly. He wanted nothing to do with the Slytherin Princess as his friend Ronald so eloquently put it. She had no idea there was something wrong with being in Slytherin. Yes her housemates were greedy, arrogant and misguided. But all in all they weren't that bad. They may have understood her position more than any one else.

She walked up to the Owlery. Her father expected two letters a week from her now that she was 'important'. She spat into the rushes at that thought. She walked over to her own Morgana. Morgana nibbled her on the ear, as she flew onto her shoulder. Victoria stroked her head then set about pulling out various writing implements.

_Father,  
I have found the last known magical source of our family. It was a woman known as Katherine Swynford. She married the First Duke of Lancaster and from there is where magic entered our family. The magical history books believe that the long line of squibs came about because of marriage contracts to muggles, diluting the magical blood._

_Your Daughter, V_

She quickly folded the parchment and tied it to Morgana's outstretched leg. With a final nip, Morgana flew from the window. "That ought to shut him up."

"Shut who up?" The voice came from behind a beam. Victoria moved around to the other side of the room to look for the source. "Mr. Potter?"

"Yep, that's me I guess." Harry stood there stroking the soft feathers of his snowy owl. "You can call me Harry though. Mr. Potter makes me feel old."

Victoria laughed softly. After the incident in her first year, she had not paid too much attention to Harry or his friends. It was clear she was not wanted in his social circle. Her housemates too made it clear that any Slytherin to associate with "The Blood Traitor's" of Gryffindor were worse than muggleborn's. She hadn't realized but Harry had grown into a handsome man. She felt her heart stop a moment.

"So... Why are you up here anyway?" Victoria twisted her fingers into her school robes in the hope to still her sudden nerves.

"You still haven't answered my question, Princess." Harry's tone wasn't hostile, she realized. He was actually being friendly towards her. She hadn't expected that.

"I had to send a letter to my father. He needed some information on something." Her voice was soft. She hated talking about her father.

Harry just laughed. "Was he looking for some hair growth potion recipes?"

Victoria had heard no one speak that way about her father. The nannies who raised her were always polite, borderline on nauseating. Her fellow housemates barely even knew who he was. As for the students at Hogwarts who did, they didn't say a single bad thing about him in case they insulted her. She found it was nice to hear someone be honest.

"No, just some things on our history really." Harry nodded in response. "So, what were you doing up here? You never did answer me."

Harry held up the shrunken parcel in his hands. "Its my friends mums birthday tomorrow. I'm just sending her a gift."

Victoria laughed. "Why would you send a gift to someone someone's parent?"

"She has been more of a mother to me in the past few years than anyone except for when my own mother was alive." It was only then the Victoria remembered that Harry's parents had been murdered.

"I'm so sorry, I should have thought."

"Its alright." Harry smile was tight. "You and I barely know each other. And you come from the muggle world. Its easy to forget such things."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N  
I know I am throwing these chapters at you fast. I honestly am posting them as soon as I finish them. Further on into the story as it gets more complex, I doubt I will post as regularly. Also, this is a short chapter even by my standards, but this was a scene that I felt needed to be posted by itself so as to not detract from the message it represents. ****

CHAPTER 4 – Aware

Hermione had been locked in the room for hours. No one came for her. A house elf popped in once with a bowl of soup, but she had let it grow cold, fearful that it had been laced with something.

How could she be Voldermort's daughter? It seemed impossible! Her parents would have surely told her she was adopted wouldn't they? They wouldn't have held back such a large secret would they? Surely there was some mistake.

There was a small knock on the door. It was almost humorous that even though the door was locked from the outside, they still waited for her to grant them entrance.

"Come in, I guess." Hermione said as she stood. Narcissa entered, an elegant ball gown draped over her arm.

"The Dark Lord requests your presence at dinner tonight. I am here to help you get ready." Narcissa stood in the middle of the room and with a flick of her wand, a hairbrush, makeup and basic toiletries appeared on various surfaces.

Hermione just stood there expressionless. It struck her suddenly how in this whole time, she hadn't shed a tear. Shock perhaps.

"Come my lady, the bathroom is just through here. You will want to shower first I am sure." Narcissa motioned to a small door Hermione had originally thought was a wardrobe. Mutely Hermione walked towards the bathroom, the toiletries hovering silently behind her.

After she had showered Narcissa led her into a chair and with another flick of her wand, her hair was dried. Instead of the usual frizz, her hair fell in soft waves. To the middle of her back. With another flick, the makeup brushes started to move about her face. With the exception of her clothes she was ready.

Finally she spoke. "Mrs. Malfoy, do you honestly believe all of this? I mean, I am sure you can understand my apprehension."

Narcissa was silent a moment. "You have to understand, Bellatrix is my sister. I saw her babe when she was a newborn. I delivered her to our uncle so he could care for you. The War was too dangerous for the child of the Dark Lord and my sister. Can you imagine what would have happened to such a child? Your _dear_ Harry Potter is a very good example of what may have become of that child.

"Too many things point to you being the daughter of the Dark Lord. My niece. If I didn't think that person was you, do you think I would be standing anywhere near you? Regardless of your blood status, or your affiliations with Potter and the Order. You have harmed my family in the past. I want to believe you were fed lies your entire life because regardless of what side of this War you are on, the other side is always the evil side. People are killed on both sides, and the murderer is always justified in his own mind it is for the 'Greater Good'. You may see us as evil and extreme. But we see those of the Order the exact same way."

Hermione had never thought of it that way before. She felt suddenly torn. She had hurt Malfoy more times than she could think, and she knew she had hit Malfoy Snr with numerous hexes. And of course her duel with Bellatrix and the Department of Mysteries. She hadn't even considered that she had hurt others then. Why would people on the other side see that what they were doing was any different?

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'm – I'm sorry, I never thought of it that way before."

Narcissa gave her a small grim smile. "Of course you didn't dear. Dumbledore would have you think that we who serve the Dark Lord are made of unfeeling stone. Come now, dinner is in fifteen minutes and the Dark Lord is expecting you there."

Hermione let Narcissa help her into her dress, her mind wandering over everything she had been told. Narcissa had a point of course. Dumbledore always spoke of the casualties of the war. But it was only of those who were Order members or neutral. Never once was it mentioned how the other side must feel. She was flooded with guilt.

"Come now, dear. Time for us to head down. We can not have the Dark Lord waiting." 


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5 – The Talk**

It was a small gathering at the dinner, consisting of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix and Lord Voldermort. Hermione was sat next to Narcissa. Far away from Bellatrix but directly opposite Voldermort.

Hermione discovered she was not in the slightest bit hungry but knowing house elves had slaved over preparing the meal she forced it to her mouth, one forkful at a time. Bellatrix glared at her the entire meal. Lucius would look at her in a mixture of disgust and envy. The meal seemed to drag on.

It seemed to take an eternity for Voldermort to ask everyone to leave. Slowly everyone stood up, leaving Hermione in the room with the worlds most evil man.

"I would stand if I were you." The voice was silky, reminding her for a moment of her potions professor. She stood and with a flick of his wand the table and chairs were gone and in their place to large leather wing backed chairs. "Sit."

Hermione gingerly sat in one of the chairs as Voldermort sat down with some surprising grace in the other.

"Well, I have to say I am not impressed. I dislike it when plans go awry." Voldermort had a far away look on his face as he spoke these words, as if he wasn't even speaking to Hermione, but at the room instead. "I thought I had planned it out flawlessly, yet it seems even I am not infallible. Tell me girl, what do you know of memory alteration."

His voice was not unkind as he spoke to her, Hermione realized, nor was it warm. It felt more like a test given to her by a teacher. "Well there are two that I know of. Both are charms. One that wipes a memory, and one that plants a new memory over an old one." She felt her hands shaking on the arms of the chair. She was sure her fear was palpable.

"Very good. Memory plantation is considered dark magic. It is forcefully making someone believe something that is not true. It falls under the same kind of magic as love potions. Tell me girl, do you know of any ways to see through a planted memory?" He sat relaxed casually in his chair as if they were discussing something as simple as the weather.

"There are several ways. Veritiserum is one that I know of. There is the counter charm as well, but that doesn't always work without damaging the mental health of the recipient. What does this have to do with me anyway? How does all this explain to me that you are somehow my father?" Hermione was on her feet now. She needed answers.

"Sit, if you get up again without my permission or without good reason, I will make sure you are stuck to that chair for a month." Voldermort rose as Hermione sat back down. I have your muggle parents here with me." He walked to the door and as he did so, he transformed. By the time he reached the door, he was no longer Lord Voldermort, but Tom Riddle. Before he opened the door, he turned to Hermione.

"I will let you know now. Your muggle parents have been placed under the Imperius curse. Understand that no harm has befallen them. Seeing as you are my daughter, I will give you that. But I have some truths that I need uncovering. Imperising them did not work as I had hoped. When this ordeal is over I will have them placed in St Mungos until they have their wits about them." With that, he opened the door and motioned in the two people who Hermione had believed to be her parents for her entire life.

The walked in slowly. Their eyes were glazed over and they did not seem to know entirely where they were. Voldermort summoned a loveseat and they sat down. "Tea, Mr. and Mrs. Granger?" His voice was a whisper. Both started to shake their heads, but seemed to change their mind.

"Yes Sir. We would appreciate that."

"Twilky, bring tea." A house elf appeared beside Voldermort.

"Yes sir. Is there anything else?"

"The special tea. For our honored guests." He sat back down. Hermione felt conflicted. Part of her wanted to attack Voldermort in any way possible, these were her parents! But another part of her was curious. She needed to know if this was some sick joke on the part of the Death Eaters. So she waited.

Twilky reappeared with a pot of tea, two tea cups and a small bottle of what could only be Verituserum. "Would sir be requiring anything else of Twilky?"

"No, that will be all for the moment." Twilky popped out of the room.

"You must be proud of your daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. She is a bright child."

The glaze seemed to disappear for a moment and they both smiled in agreement. "Oh we are very proud of her Professor Riddle. We were very surprised when she received her Hogwarts letter." Her mother reached out for the cup of tea Voldermort handed to her. "Tank you."

"And what about you, Mr. Granger. Were you surprised? Did you know of any magic in your family before Hermione?"

"Not per se, Professor Riddle. Once in the Middle Ages, an ancestor of mine was burned at the stake for witchcraft, but Hermione assured me that a real witch or wizard could not be burned like that. They have magic that would prevent that."

"Indeed." Voldermort handed her father the cup next. "Do drink, before it gets cold."

Both her mother and father drank from the laced tea.

"Now tell me, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, how did you come by Hermione?" Voldermort leaned forward in his chair, his arms resting on his knees.

Her mother spoke first. "I am barren. We were approached by an older gentleman who asked if we would like to adopt her. We were looking to adopt a newborn. Hermione was already 12 months old at the time. But she was just so adorable we just couldn't help ourselves. The gentleman even offered to pay all of the adoption fees."

"And do you remember this gentleman's name Mrs. Granger?"

"Why yes. I believe it was Albus. He said she was his brothers granddaughter. They were her last remaining relatives, but far to old to care for her themselves. John and I found it odd at first that they would rather a stranger raise the poor girl, but the man seemed quite eccentric. We decided it was probably in her best interests to be raised by people young enough to look after a child."

Hermione felt her jaw drop. Albus. Could she mean... "Mum, was this man's name Albus Dumbledore?"

"That's it. Yes. Remember Jean? And he was wearing that very old fashioned robe?" Her father acted as if this was a perfectly normal conversation to be having in front of his daughter.

"That's right! I found him very bizarre. Perhaps he had Alzheimer's. I am not sure. But John and I both decided was not fit to raise a child."

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Granger. That will be all. If you go outside, there is a man who will show you back to your car. Thank you very much for coming."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger both stood simultaneously. They walked out the door and didn't even say goodbye.

Hermione slumped in her chair. This could not be true. None of it could be true. "Who where they really? Surely they are imposters who had drunk of Polyjuice potion! TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

Voldermort just leaned back in his chair. He was silent for a moment. "You are more than welcome to not believe me. In fact, I would be worried if you took my word for it even with the given evidence, girl. You are far too smart to believe what is put to you. But I assure you, this is the truth. I tried to track down Bella's Uncle Marius. It would seem he is dead. Someone had used a killing curse on him. I know of only a handful of people who use that curse. Myself, my Inner Circle Death Eaters, Alistair Moody, Barty Crouch Snr and Professor Albus Dumbledore."

"But why would Professor Dumbledore do this? What did he have to gain?" She was aghast. None of this made any sense, yet the pieces were slowly starting to piece together.

"Think about it child. He had everything to gain. My ruin, a gain for the Order. The Gaunt family and the Black family are one of the strongest Pureblood family lines in the world! You have power inside of you that you haven't even begun to tap into." Voldermort stood and began to pace. "Of course now you have a very hard decision to make. And until it is made, you will not be leaving the Manor."

"What kind of decision? What are you going to do with my parents?" Hermione rose as well. Voldermort ignored her defiant act.

"There is the matter of what is to be done with the muggles who raised you. Normally, I would have them killed. They are just muggles after all. But they seemed to have raised you well, or as well as a muggle could raise a child of your magical ability." He looked at her. Although the best term would have been he looked into her. Hermione felt her childhood memories brought to the forefront of her mind. Holidays, Christmas parties. Voldermort rifled through them almost like a picture album. Caressing each memory with an almost nostalgic reverence.

"I do know what love is, if you can fathom that child. Your side would portray me as an evil beast incapable of any feeling but hate. I do feel though. I love and still do. I know what it is to loose something because it is out of your hands to protect it."

Hermione thought for a moment. What would be best for her parents? And then she realized. It had been her plan anyway. "Change their memory, send them to Australia. They have always dreamed of moving to Australia. Sydney. You could change their surname to Sherman. But make sure they keep their profession. They love dentistry."

"It will be done child. But there is one more choice you need to make. And as much as I will regret it, this one is life or death. You can join me at my side. I am sure I do not need to spell out the other option."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N  
And her I sit, writing another chapter. I cant seem to stop myself. I truly hope you are all liking the story so far. I have my boyfriend on my case for being a nerd at the moment. (Mind you, he reads a D&D fan made comic series so its not really like he can talk anyway.) But onwards with the story. Leave a review as well if there is anything you would like to see happen in the next few chapters.

**CHAPTER 6 – Between the Lines**

Hermione sat in the same bedroom she had been taken to when she first arrived. She still hadn't been given back her wand. She doubted she would get it back until she accepted to take the Dark Mark and join Voldermort's order of Death Eaters. How could she be his daughter. How could she be _Bellatrix's _daughter? It seemed so unfathomable. That that woman could have once, even briefly cared for her was just impossible to imagine.

There was a knock at her door. Narcissa entered quietly and shut the door behind her. "I just wanted to let you know that I have just arrived back from St. Mungo's. Your muggle parents are receiving the best of care and will be placed in Sydney as soon as their mental health returns to normal."

"Thank you." Her voice was hollow. Everything about her was hollow. It had only been a matter of seven hours since she had been taken from Hogwarts, yet it felt like days. Her entire life had been a lie.

Narcissa walked over to her and sat next to her. "You may not want to talk to me, and I understand that. But you need to vent. You have been betrayed by someone you thought you could trust with your life. Dumbledore uses everyone as a pawn though. Surely you have seen this?"

Hermione stayed silent. Flashbacks from her entire school life flashed before her eyes. The Philosophers Stone, The Chamber, the Triwizard Tournament. Everything seemed to have Dumbledore's fingerprints on it. "That's true, but what of my friends? How would they react? They will hate me."

"I wont lie to you. They will. Potter will hate you because you are the daughter of the man who killed his parents. And the Weasley boy will hate you because Potter does. But that is war. We have people on different sides that we love. Your cousin, my niece fights for the Order. My sister fights for the Order. All because your grandmother disowned her. It breaks my heart every day. I still spoke to her, even after she was blasted from the family tapestry. When I married Lucius though, she stopped speaking to me."

Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman. "Did you try to talk to her still?"

"Of course I did. The last time I saw her though, she cursed me and said she had no family other than her husband and her child. My hair was just as dark as Bella's is. To this day I will never know what she did to me, it was cast silently."

Would Harry or Ron do something like that to her? Act as if they never knew her? Surely that was worse than death. "How am I meant to make a decision like this? Everything I know is falling down around me."

"Let me show you something. Follow me." Narcissa stood up and walked to the door. Hermione decided to follow. They walked through the halls of the Manor until they came to a large, lavishly furnished office.

"If the Dark Lord know we were in here, he would put us both under the Cruciatus Curse." She walked over to the desk in the centre of the room and picked up a large picture frame. She handed it to Hermione.

Inside was a picture of a much younger Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldermort. In Voldermort's arms was a small bundle. The younger Bellatrix moved aside the blanket and there was a small baby in the bundle of blankets. Voldermort was smiling down at the baby as the baby reached up and touched his face.

"Is that..."

"You? Yes, as a baby. It broke both of their hearts giving you away. If you had remained you would have been killed. The order has killed children before."

Hermione sunk to the floor, the picture still in her hands. "Who's... Who's child did they kill?"

Narcissa sat on the floor beside her. "A few years before you were born I had a daughter. She was six months old when the Order of the Phoenix found us. Dumbledore did the deed himself. Because that's the _noble_ thing to do. I was very lucky when Draco was born that I could hide long enough to keep him alive."

She was seeing her friends in a whole new light. Was the Order any better than the Death Eaters?

"Dumbledore would have you and everyone in the Order believe that everything he is doing is for the Greater Good. What he wants is to be in control. Oh, he could be Minister of Magic if he really wanted to. But he prefers to control from behind the scenes. To manipulate people into doing what his twisted mind believes is right. He will have you believe we want to subjugate anyone who is less than a Pureblood. When you think, that makes no sense. The Dark Lord is a halfblood. He has a strong dislike of muggles, this is true. And many pureblood's do see those born of muggles as unnatural. Magic needs to come from somewhere, and when it appears in a line of muggles, we find it suspicious."

Why did Narcissa have to make sense. Everything she said seemed logical to her now. She still didn't like it. But she could understand it better. "I need time to think about all of this."

Narcissa nodded and stood, offering her hand to Hermione to help her up. I will take you back to your room.

Narcissa left her in her room and shut the door behind her, however the familiar click of the door being locked was not present. They were testing her.

She sat on her bed. Dumbledore had killed children. The pain on Narcissa's face was too raw for her to be lying. And she was Voldermort's daughter. The Order had been brainwashed by Dumbledore. The wizarding world as she knew it had been brainwashed by Dumbledore. She had been kidnapped by Dumbledore.

It all fell back to Dumbledore. She knew what she had to do. She didn't like it, but she knew she could not make a martyr of herself for a man she found herself suddenly despising.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N  
This chapter is from Victoria's point of view. Bear in mind the isolation of her childhood an you will understand why she is a bit weird.

**CHAPTER 7 – A crush**

Victoria sat on her bed, the curtains drawn. She was surrounded by books and old newspaper articles. And they centered on one person. Harry James Potter.

She knew in her first year she should have tried harder to befriend him instead of letting that little twerp of a red head get her down. She had been stupid to just let it go so easily.

He was nice enough, and from what she had read so far, strong too. He had been through so much. Survived so much. He was the only know person to survive the Killing Curse. He had survived meeting the most evil wizard in history not once, but many different times.

He was raised by muggles like herself. He had a goal set to him that he had to live up to. Just like her.

She was determined to be his friend.

Suddenly her curtains were ripped open. "What are you doing Princess?" Pansy. She was nice, but a gossip. She tried to hide her collection from her prying eyes, but it was too late. Pansy picked up one of the articles.

"Crushing after Potter, huh? Well I suppose he isn't bad looking for Dumbledore's pet." Pansy placed the article back on the bed.

"No, I am just curious. Everyone talks about him." did she have a crush on Harry Potter?

"And you never thought to satisfy your curiosity earlier?"

Pansy had backed her into a corner. What could she say to save herself.

"Its a project for History of Magic." Neither Pansy or Harry took that class now that it was an electable. It was a very valid excuse. "We have to do a project on a famous witch or wizard from the 20th Century. Everyone is doing Dumbledore or the Dark Lord. I thought I might choose Harry to be different." Pansy was a gossip, but she was also gullible. No one in Slytherin took History of Magic as an elective. She was saved.

"Don't know why you would have picked Potter though. There are other famous wizards. Grindalwald, Ollivander," Here she laughed. "You could have even picked Flitwick! He was a profession dueler in his day.

"Thanks for the help Pansy, Ill keep them in mind if I decide to change."

"Dont forget! I know it must be hard knowing all of these things when you were raised by _muggles_. Maybe we could be friends when you leave here and become Queen?" Pansy looked pathertic, Victoria decided. She had an almost sickening puppy dog face.

"I'll consider it."

Pansy smiled hopefully and walked off, leaving Victoria to study the past of Harry Potter some more. Maybe she did have a crush on him. He was nice to her. He didn't try and worship the ground she walked on. And he was very attractive.

She stacked up the books and articles in her bedside draw and lay back on her bed. Her mind filled with images of him flying around during Quidditch matches. He was very graceful on his broom. And he was so much nicer than the other members of Slytherin made him out to be. Maybe that was because they were both outcasts though. She didn't think she would ever understand it. She shut her eyes and started to drift off, Harry occupying her dreams.

-  
A/N  
Sorry for such a cheesy mushy chapter, but I just couldn't think of another way to do this. Forgive me?


End file.
